Potion des illusions
by Malle-a-Lys
Summary: Harry et Drago qui s'embrasse en plein milieu du couloir avant un cours de potion, vous y croyez vous ? Pas Harry en tout cas ! Plus maintenant tout du moins... Et pourtant… [DMHP – Drarry – Yaoï – Slash – Scène adulte explicite]
1. Chapter 1

Quand Harry aperçut Malefoy à l'angle du couloir son cœur rata un battement. Malefoy avançait droit vers lui dans sa démarche aristocratique encadré par ses deux gorilles. Un infime instant plus tard leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Le regard hautain de Drago se fit plus tendre et ses magnifiques yeux orageux se remplirent de désir. D'une démarche plus féline il abandonna ses deux gorilles, qui n'existaient déjà plus pour Harry. Il s'approcha de lui en se mordant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. Tendrement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, il apposa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Harry et la caressa du pouce dans un mouvement lent et circulaire.

Le Gryffondor se sentit fondre sous toute cette attention et s'empressa de réduire la distance entre eux. Il attrapa goulûment cette lèvre torturée par son propriétaire entre ses dents, la titillant, la suçotant et l'aspirant avidement avant de prendre enfin possession de sa bouche. Un nouveau duel s'engagea entre les deux ennemis. Une joute sensuelle à vous faire trembler d'appréhension, à vous retourner l'estomac de désir, où la seule conquête du plaisir de l'autre était en jeu.

Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre dans une symphonie propre à eux, faisant taire les bruits du monde extérieur. D'ailleurs les deux jeunes hommes n'en avaient que faire des spectateurs tant ils étaient concentrés sur le seul contact de leurs lèvres et de leurs mains qui parcouraient fiévreusement le corps de l'un et de l'autre dans une danse frénétique. Leurs ongles griffèrent le dos à leur portée rapprochant encore plus, si cela était possible, leurs bustes déjà joints dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils ne surent pas exactement quand leurs mains mutines s'étaient évertuées à se glisser sous les hauts d'uniformes, mais à cet instant ils s'en foutaient royalement. Pour Harry la seule chose qui comptait c'était Drago. Drago entrain de gémir sous ses baisers. Drago entrain de mourir de désir sous ses doigts. Drago qui lui répondait à coup de hanche sensuel à son propre désir qui irradiait son bas-ventre.

Au bout de ce qui pouvait paraître une éternité Harry vu Drago s'éloigner de lui dans un dernier gémissement de regret. Dans un dernier regard tendre et empreint de tristesse il s'éloigna de lui pour se retrouver de nouveau encadré par ses deux gardes du corps. Malefoy était de retour. Son corps qui jusque-là était tendu à l'extrême vers Harry reprit sa posture de dédain. Il lui lança un dernier regard empli de dégoût avant de se détourner et d'entrée dans le cachot pour le cours de potion.

D'un air totalement perdu Harry tourna la tête pour interroger silencieusement du regard ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione détournant les yeux avec un regard triste, lui répondit :

\- « Faux ... »

\- « Harry mon vieux je sais pas qui a provoqué ton nouveau délire, mais ça avait l'air d'être super chaud à voir ta tête ! » Lança Ron dans toute son ignorance, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Son ami scruta toutes les filles à proximité pour essayer de déterminer laquelle avait déclenché sa folie. Harry rouge de honte les suivit dans la salle de cours sans répondre. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard d'Hermione qui, à n'en pas douter, connaissait l'origine de son trouble.

Merde ! Fichue potion ! Fichu Neville ! Tout avait commencé il y a dix jours quand Londubat et lui avaient travaillé en binôme sur la potion de désillusion. Une potion qui permet au sorcier qui l'absorbe de voir sans détour ce que cache les sorts d'illusions. Découvrir des passages secrets cachés sous l'apparence d'une tapisserie ou observer l'aspect véritable du plafond de la Grande Salle paraissaient excitant comme ça, mais c'était sans compter sur Neville. Ce dernier avait paniqué quand Rogue dans son habitude de vautour était venu tourner autour de leur table.

La première erreur était venu d'Harry, il fallait le reconnaître. Il avait mis dans la préparation le corps entier de trois cafards au lieu de mettre simplement les viscères. En même temps qui aimait disséquer des cafards, hein ? Puis de toute façon même si Harry s'appliquait Rogue trouvait toujours un moyen de l'emmerder, en l'accusant d'avoir triché s'il réussissait par exemple. Harry avait décidé de ne faire aucun effort, comme ça les heures de colle et les points en moins pour sa maison s'en trouvaient plus justifiables.

La seconde erreur était venu de Neville. A l'approche de Rogue et de ses petits yeux sadiques rivés sur la potion, qui à ce stade arborait une couleur jaune pisse et non bleu indigo comme elle aurait dû, Neville avait bougé frénétiquement sa baguette faisant exploser son contenu qui se répandit sur Harry.

Harry subissait depuis les contrecoups de la potion ratée. Au début c'était plutôt comique. Il se souvint encore de la fois où il avait vu, ou plutôt « imaginé » sous ses yeux hallucinés, un Rogue la bouche en cul-de-poule se tenant sur des talons haut habillé en haute couture, la tête encadrée par ses deux mains entrain de se pencher sur le bureau de Lavande pour lui administrer cent points parce que sa potion était « Ma… Gniii… Fay… Que ». C'était sa première hallucination après son retour de l'infirmerie. Avant ce moment il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Madame Pomfresh avait été débordé par une épidémie de furoncle chez les premières années, causée par un contact trop prolongé avec une espèce étudiée en cours de _Soins aux créatures magiques_. Pensant que ce n'était pas trop grave vu sa bonne santé apparente, elle lui avait lancé un sort de nettoyage pour enlever les résidus de potions séchées et l'avait réexpédié en cours, en lui faisant promettre de revenir la voir le soir même pour un examen plus approfondi. Harry avait donc été confronté aux effets de la potion ratée pour la première fois sans en avoir conscience.

Ce fut avec trois heures de colle à nettoyer les chaudrons et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, que furent accueillis par Rogue son fou rire incontrôlé et ses explications insensées décrivant un Rogue au comportement très efféminé …

Après ce fameux cours, un examen approfondi de Pomfresh et un plan d'acte mis en place avec ses deux meilleurs amis Harry avait commencé ses dix jours de calvaires. Il s'avérait qu'il souffrait de la plus grande forme d'hallucination qui puisse exister, celle-ci mettait à contribution tous ses sens et pouvait se déclencher à tout moment, pourvu qu'un individu lambada soit dans le champ de vision d'Harry. Ces visions se fondaient parfaitement dans la réalité et géraient les transitions avec brio, si bien qu'il était compliqué pour Harry de faire la part des choses entre réel et irréel. Notre fameux trio de Gryffondor avaient convenu de passer son état sous secret, et de prévenir Harry si oui ou non il se passait bien sous ses yeux des phénomènes étranges mais réels… Ou pas.

Après d'autres hallucinations plutôt cocas, Harry avec l'aide de ses amis était arrivé à distinguer assez vite le vrai du faux. Cependant il s'amusait à demander à chaque fois confirmation histoire de leur raconter par la suite ses visions. Fou rire assuré à tous les coups ! Malheureusement c'était trop beau pour être vrai, il fallait bien qu'il y ait une bouse de dragon quelque part.

Cette bouse de dragon se manifesta sous les traits de Drago Malefoy. Non content de lui pourrir la vie à chaque instant, il l'avait poursuivi assidûment dans ses rêves éveillés, mais d'une manière bien plus perturbante...

Harry avait appris à le connaître, ou en tout cas « imaginé » apprendre à la connaître. Son toucher, ses lèvres douces et fraîches comme la rosée, son odeur de clou de girofle... Il connaissait même le goût de sa bouche, légèrement mentholée, pour l'avoir visitée à de trop nombreuses reprises.

Cela avait commencé doucement, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas pensé demander vérification à Ron ou Hermione. Comme cette fois où Neville avait transformé son crapaud en chat immonde recouvert de cloques, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux ris sous cape en échangeant un regard complice sans une once de haine l'histoire de deux secondes. Et d'autres innombrables moments. La première fois où Drago lui avait effleuré délicatement la main. La première fois où il avait surpris sur son visage un air tendre et rêveur avant de détourner les yeux, gêné. La première fois où il lui avait offert un sourire sincère les joues rosies de timidité. Oui toutes ces fois Harry n'avait pas imaginé un instant que cela pouvait-être feint. Tout s'était passé si naturellement, par petites touches éparpillées ...

Puis il y eut cet autre moment, où seul dans un couloir Drago l'avait appelé pour la première fois par son prénom. Harry. Que son prénom lui avait paru merveilleux prononcé par cette voix doucereuse. Ensuite leur premier baiser échangé sur le terrain de Quidditch.

A la fin de son entraînement Drago était apparu et l'avait rejoint pendant qu'il rangeait les équipements en l'aidant sans rien dire. Quand Harry allait s'emparer de la malle contenant les différentes balles de jeux pour les entreposer dans la réserve, il avait senti une légère pression sur son épaule. Harry s'était retourné pour voir Drago à moins d'un pas de lui.

Harry avait été subjugué par la beauté du Serpentard. Il avait admiré ses cheveux blonds blancs légèrement décoiffés par le vent et ses yeux. Oh oui ses yeux. Ses yeux si magnifiques qui s'accordaient avec perfection aux nuages menaçant du ciel. Puis il avait senti la main de Drago se poser délicatement sur sa joue.

\- "Harry" avait-il prononcé, si faiblement que son prénom mourut dans le vent.

Pendant de longues secondes Harry avait cru mourir d'appréhension et d'impatience mais il s'était retenu et avait attendu patiemment, ne voulant pas rompre la magie du moment. Prudemment Drago s'était approché et avec douceur avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne, un baiser de papillon tellement léger et tendre qu'il vous laissait frustrer et en même temps pantelant. Tout aussi lentement il s'était écarté et il l'observa sans rien dire, une question muette au fond des yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes d'éternité Drago partit. Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes pour être plus précis.

Hagard Harry l'avait regardé s'échapper, puis avait reporté son attention sur la malle. Quand il avait aperçu que celle-ci était grande ouverte et renversée son cœur n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Le vif d'or était parti et les cognats battaient rageusement dans le ciel orageux. Harry d'abord éberlué avait compris qu'il venait d'halluciner. Pas besoin de Ron ou d'Hermione pour voir la vérité en face, il avait eu devant ses yeux le carnage habituel des "plaisanteries" puérils de Malefoy.

Ce qu'il venait de vivre, ce baiser, n'était que pure fiction. On aurait pu renommer le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu par le Garçon-Qui-Y-A-Cru. Oui, il y avait sincèrement cru. Il s'était bien fait berner, par lui-même.

Après cet épisode Harry était allé voir Hermione. Il s'était confié à elle sur la nature de ses visions concernant Malefoy, et elle avait tout confirmé. Le toucher doux de sa main n'avait été qu'une bousculade qui l'avait renversé. L'air enjôleur et le sourire qu'il avait cru apercevoir n'avaient été qu'un masque de mépris et une crispation de dégoût à son égard. Aucun acte tendre n'avait jamais était échangé à son encontre. Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer la fois où il avait entendu son prénom dans la bouche de son ennemi… Malefoy avait du juste l'insulter de balafré ce jour-là.

Le pire dans tout cela s'était qu'à chaque fois il n'avait pas répliqué, il s'était contenté de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée dès que Malefoy l'avait apostrophé, noyé comme il était dans ses fantasmes éveillés. Maintenant, lui disait Hermione, Drago l'ignorait simplement vu qu'il ne répondait plus à ses brimades.

N'était-ce pas ironique ? Harry avait toujours attendu ça et maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé la solution pour se faire oublier de son ennemi, il avait un nœud au cœur à cette simple idée. Face au mutisme d'Harry qui revivait toutes ces scènes, Hermione lui avait dit comme pour le rassurer :

\- "Je n'ai pas pu voir toutes vos interactions Harry... mais pour l'essentiel c'était ça …"

Mais le rassurer de quoi ? C'était vrai, comment seulement avait-il pu croire à tout cela. Harry en était venu à se demander s'il n'avait pas toujours souhaité ça au fond, sans jamais se l'avouer. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il était totalement perdu et ne pouvait s'empêcher, même si cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il savait la vérité, de se laisser totalement absorber dans ces moments intimes hallucinés volés à son ennemi.

Certes ses fantasmes n'avaient jamais dépassé le dessous de la ceinture, ils étaient de teneur bien plus sentimentaux ; des mots doux, des mains qui se frôlent, des baisers légers ou langoureux … En soi ce n'étaient pas des actes répréhensibles, non ? Rien de bien grave diriez-vous ! Des gestes de tendresses, surtout imaginaire, n'engagent à rien !

Le seul souci était qu'Harry avait appris à apprécier un Drago timide et tendre à l'exact opposé de son ennemi de toujours ; Malefoy. Malefoy et ses blagues douteuses. Malefoy et son air imbu de lui-même. Malefoy et sa haine des moldus. Malefoy et ses brimades subies depuis plusieurs années. Malefoy qui insultait et méprisait ses amis.

Cependant Harry avait fait la part des choses ces dix derniers jours, il aimait Drago. Oui il se l'avouait, certes avec une pointe de réticence. Il aimait Drago. Plus justement, il aimait le Drago de son imagination mais pas Malefoy. Jamais il n'aimerait Malefoy, de cela il en avait la certitude. Aujourd'hui il avait peur que tout cela s'arrête. Il avait peur du jour inévitable où son ennemi juré prendrait la place de son amour. Plus qu'un jour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul jour pour se dire adieu à jamais ...

* * *

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hier après le cours de potion Harry n'avait plus recroisé Drago avant le repas du soir, et comme à son habitude quand il avait croisé le regard de sa Némésis une scène gênante s'était produite.

Il avait visionné un Drago le fixant de manière tendancieuse tout en léchant sa glace à la vanille recueillie préalablement sur le bout de sa petite cuillère. A cet instant Harry en bon adolescent rempli d'hormones, n'avait pas pu se retenir d'avoir une érection monumentale. Dans un clin d'œil coquin petit à petit Drago avait laissé place à Malefoy avec son masque de suffisance et son regard de dégoût posé sur lui, pendant que Goyle et Vincent s'étaient foutu de sa gueule.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, les dernières hallucinations étaient de plus en plus chaudes… Son petit ami imaginaire créait d'énormes dégâts dans sa relation avec sa Némésis. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer comment Malefoy interprétait son manque d'animosité à son égard, son incapacité à aligner deux mots en face de lui et ses rougeurs devenues incontrôlables en sa présence.

Harry s'était levé précipitamment s'enroulant dans sa cape de sorcier pour cacher son problème et était sorti de la Grande Salle, sous le regard triste d'une Hermione qui avait suivi l'échange réel. A ce moment Harry avait été soulagé, demain sera son dernier jour de calvaire. Après-demain tout sera irrémédiablement fini.

Arrivé dans son dortoir de Gryffondor il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, préférant prendre une douche froide pour se calmer au lieu de se soulager de ses « tensions ». Depuis le début de cette mascarade il s'était refusé de succomber au plaisir de la chaire. Non il ne se ferait pas ça à lui-même, il ne ferait pas ça à Malefoy, car une fois le cap franchi il serait trop tard, plus de retour en arrière possible. Sinon jamais il ne verrait plus Malefoy comme son ennemi. Il préférait rester sur des images plus ou moins innocentes et ne pas les utiliser pour régaler ses fantasmes.

Ce fut donc un Harry encore une fois frustré mais déterminé qui était allé se coucher ce soir-là, prenant une potion de sommeil sans rêve comme il le faisait depuis une semaine, pour être sûr de ne pas déraper. Le lendemain s'était vendredi, le dernier jour de la dernière fois où il aurait à subir les conséquences tordues de la potion des illusions. Vendredi, jour béni où il n'avait pas de cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Enfin, jour tant attendu qui marquait la fin de son calvaire.

* * *

En effet sa journée avait été plutôt calme, à aucun moment il n'avait croisé Malefoy. D'ailleurs Harry avait décidé de ne pas remettre un pied dans la Grande Salle avant vendredi pour être sûr de ne pas croiser la fouine par mégarde avant le week-end. Il s'était sustenté dans la cuisine du château, où un Dobby plus qu'heureux l'avait servi avec plaisir tout en le torturant de ses adorations incessantes. Harry avait dû à plusieurs reprises sauver Dobby de ses tentatives de punitions injustifiées avec toutes les poêles et casseroles qui lui passaient sous sa main.

Somme toute, cela avait été une bonne journée...

Certes, il y avait eu encore deux trois délires éveillés, mais ils étaient de ceux qui vous donnent le sourire et la bonne humeur. Il s'était même fait une joie de les partager avec Ron et Hermione. Notamment la vision qu'il avait eue du professeur Flitwick.

Imaginez un petit homme faisant son entrée dans une salle de classe en surfant sur un grimoire ouvert. Vous visualisez ? Bien. Maintenant rajoutez-lui des lunettes de soleil, une chemise hawaïen lui arrivant jusqu'aux pieds et tonnant à la cantonade : « Tchou les nases ! ». Hilarant !

Sans parler de sa dernière hallucination en date qui lui avait montré Dobby habillé en maître Yoda lui dire "Harry que l'appétit soit avec toi".

Hermione et Harry avaient tellement ri de cet épisode ! Ron quant à lui était resté perplexe et ne comprenait pas la référence moldu, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être vert de jalousie. San ami n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il donnerait tous les Gallions du monde pour avoir pris la potion à la place d'Harry ! D'ailleurs depuis une semaine Ron s'acharnait à se mettre en binôme avec Neville, dans l'espoir vain de se retrouver dans la même situation qu'Harry. Hermione fidèle à elle-même, n'arrêtait pas de le réprimander sur ce sujet.

Harry ? Cette situation lui allait comme des bottes en peaux de dragon ! Être en binôme avec Hermione signifiait que Rogue ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur ses échecs en potions pour l'épingler. Bon, bien sûr il continuait à enlever des points à Harry s'il levait un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, mais que vouliez-vous Rogue restait Rogue !

Bref vous l'aviez compris, la journée d'Harry avait été exempte de tous désagréments. D'ailleurs, il était confortablement installé à la salle commune des Gryffondor entrain de se faire laminer aux échecs versions sorciers par Ron. Harry était on ne peut plus heureux car demain la normalité reprendrait ses droits. Pomfresh lui avait assuré que les effets de la potion durées onze jours, ni plus ni moins.

\- « Hé Harry ! » L'interpella Ron au milieu de la partie « Pas trop triste que tes hallu' s'arrêtent bientôt ? Quand je pense à la tête que tu tirais des fois, ça avait l'air d'être tellement chaud! Aller maintenant que c'est bientôt fini dis-moi s'était qui ? » Dans un sourire coquin Ron rajouta plus bas « Ou Plutôt qui elle **S** étai **ENT** ».

Pour toute réponse Harry lui adressa un sourire coupable et baissa la tête faisant semblant de penser à sa future stratégie aux échecs. Après quelques secondes, il adressa un regard à Ron dont le grand sourire avait été remplacé par un teint livide. Son ami s'exclama :

\- « Dis-moi que c'était pas ma sœur. Oh non ne dit rien enfaîte ! Yeurk, je veux pas avoir ces images dans la tête. » Après une grimace de dégoût il reprit : « Enfin c'est pas contre toi vieux … Mais imaginer ma sœur entrain de ... ».

Ron uniformément rouge de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'au col de son uniforme, était à deux doigts de faire une crise d'épilepsie. Plusieurs têtes s'étaient déjà tournées vers eux, dont Ginny. Harry mortifié le rassura à voix basse.

\- « Bien sûr que non ! Et baisse la voix crétin, avant de dire des conneries ! »

Gêné au possible, Harry tourna la tête vers la petite sœur de Ron qui les observait toujours. Au moment où il croisa son regard elle se détourna le rouge aux joues.

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour Harry, il savait ce que Ginny ressentait pour lui, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir triste et coupable de ne pas éprouver pour elle l'amour et l'adoration qu'il voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Pourquoi ses hallucinations s'adressaient à Malefoy et non à elle, cela aurait été tellement plus facile et plus plaisant… Ginny était belle, forte et franche à des lieux du trouillard prétentieux et puéril qu'était Malefoy. Harry se consola en se disant que peut-être dans un futur plus ou moins proche quand les effets de la potion et ses fantasmes sur Malefoy seront finis, il pourrait se consoler dans les bras de Ginny et apprendre à l'aimer. Oui il le souhaitait, se serait bien, se serait dans l'ordre des choses quoi ! Certes ça ferait bizarre à Ron au début mais il savait qu'il en serait heureux. Au fond c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, non ? Puis il n'était pas contre l'idée, même si pour le moment il n'était toujours pas prêt. Il le serait, _u_ _n jour …_

Tout d'un coup sa dernière pensée lui fit écho.

 _Un jour_.

Deux mots tellement simples et qui pourtant brouillaient l'estomac d'Harry de manière insoutenable. Puis il eut un flash, se manifestant sous les traits de cheveux blonds comme la lune et de deux yeux gris perle emplis de tendresse.

Il ne lui restait qu' _un jour_ , son _dernier jour_. Comme avait-il pu être aussi bête en se voilant la face ! _Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, il ne le supporterait pas !_

 _Drago …_

Il fallait qu'il lui dise au revoir une dernière fois. Maintenant il en avait la certitude.

Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée de sa ronde de préfète, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle était déjà partie. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard ? Non impossible !

L'esprit embrouillé, Harry se leva précipitamment en ayant que faire des regards surpris pesant sur lui. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle commune sous les cris d'incompréhension de Ron qu'il abandonnait au milieu de la partie d'échecs.

Il l'ignora. Pas le temps.

Dans sa hâte il oublia même de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, tant il était obnubilé par sa quête pour apercevoir une dernière fois son blond qui devait faire sa ronde de préfet. Il se glissa furtivement dans les couloirs du château et le chercha pendant plus d'une heure. Puis désespéré il se laissa choir dans une petite impasse au troisième étage, pas bien loin de la salle sur demande.

Harry éprouvait une tristesse sans nom et ses yeux le piquaient. C'était fini tout bêtement. Il ne pourrait plus contempler une dernière fois son amour, même si celui-ci n'était qu'une illusion il désirait ardemment le voir avant de lui échapper définitivement. Ruminant la tête posée sur ses genoux, le cœur lourd et empli de regrets, Harry resta dans cette impasse en position fœtale et patienta de longues minutes. Il attendait de retrouver assez de contenances avant de retourner dans sa maison de Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir un retourneur de temps sous la main !

Puis il l'entendit.

Cela se manifesta sous la forme de faible bruit de pas remontant un couloir. Il se pencha lentement le cœur battant et n'osant pas y croire. Enfin il le vit. Drago était au loin et effectuait sa ronde de préfet en traînant les pieds, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir son ennemi. Harry ressentit un soulagement intense et un bonheur non feint, sa tête bourdonnait légèrement quand il se recacha. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la potion fasse effet une dernière fois.

 _Finalement_ _j'aurais_ _m_ _on dernier shoot !_ S'était-il dit.

Comme un drogué en manque, il guetta le moindre son, espérant que dans ce silence soudain il entendrait enfin des bruits de pas produits par sa folie.

Les secondes s'éternisaient, il les sentait s'égrainer matériellement, le rendant douloureux et tendu à l'extrême d'appréhension. Puis enfin, il perçut le bruit de quelqu'un à l'approche résonner dans le couloir. Un grand sourire fleuri sur les lèvres d'Harry comme un enfant le matin de Noël devant sa pile de cadeaux. Comme prévu il ne fut pas déçu.

Drago venait d'apparaître devant lui, il le considérait de toute sa hauteur un air de mépris teinté de surprise sur le visage.

Il faut le comprendre, être d'hallucination ou pas, ce n'était pas tout le jour qu'on voyait le Survivant sans son uniforme assis parterre dans un couloir sombre les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et des étoiles d'adoration plein les yeux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Pott... » Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry sauta sur ses jambes pour mieux s'accrocher à son cou, lui prodiguant un tendre baiser.

\- « Tu m'as manqué Drago... » Souffla Harry sur la clavicule du blond, provoquant chez ce dernier un frison suivi d'un hoquet de surprise à l'entente de son prénom.

Prenant ce phénomène comme un signal, le Gryffondor déposa une pluie de baisers partant de la clavicule du Serpentard, passant par sa mâchoire, et faisant un détour à son oreille, où sa langue mutine vint titiller le lobe avant de se diriger vers sa bouche.

Pendant toute la manœuvre Drago resta figé et Harry trouva cela adorable. Il lui rappelait le Drago d'avant timide et un peu prude de ses premières hallucinations. Il revit en souvenir leur premier baiser et il se sentit littéralement fondre. Croisant le regard inquiet de son amoureux, Harry l'apaisa d'une main sur la joue.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ... » Commença Drago, les yeux grands ouverts et paniqués.

\- « Chhhut mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste … Mais faisons de ce moment, un moment inoubliable veux-tu ? » Sur ces derniers mots Harry avait la voix brisée, comme s'il avait peur d'être rejeté.

Quelle bêtise ! C'était son hallucination tout de même, elle n'avait pas vraiment sa propre volonté pour décider ! Non ? A cette idée Harry toujours plongé dans les yeux de Drago eut un regard profondément triste.

\- « Que… Quoi… Je ne comprends pas... » Tout en bégayant Drago essaya doucement de pousser Harry.

Cependant son geste ne fut pas assez ferme pour qu'Harry l'interpréta comme un rejet pure et simple. Au contraire, il passa sa main libre dans le bas du dos de Drago et dans un même moment il ramena son blond contre lui tout en glissant son autre main derrière sa nuque.

\- « Il n'y a rien à comprend Drago. Juste toi et moi. Ici. Maintenant. »

Sur ces mots Harry fondit sur la bouche de Drago toujours emprisonné dans sa poigne de fer. Au début Harry se dit qu'il avait dû le surprendre ou le froisser en ne répondant pas à son interrogation, car le Serpentard lui interdisait l'accès à sa bouche. Sans s'en offusqué pour autant, en bon Gryffondor téméraire, il se mit à attraper ses lèvres entre ses dents, à les mordiller doucement pour après passer sa langue délicatement dessus. Contrairement aux autres fois les lèvres de Drago étaient chaudes et humides. C'était sûrement dû à son harcèlement acharné. En tout c'était ce qu'il pensa.

* * *

A suivre …

Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui se posent la question c'est mon avant-dernier chapitre !

Le dénouement est proche …

Je sais que le rythme est un peu lent mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. :)

A bientôt !

Malle-a-Lys


	3. Chapter 3

Quand il fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et doux de Drago, celui-ci haleta, lui offrant enfin l'accès à sa bouche. Goulûment Harry s'y engouffra, il se fit un devoir d'en explorer chaque parcelle. Au lieu du goût légèrement mentholé dont il avait l'habitude, un étrange goût de caramel imprégna sa langue, comme un souvenir du dessert qu'il avait mangé ce soir même dans les cuisines. Curieux, mais pas assez pour retenir l'attention d'Harry plus longtemps, surtout que Drago répondait enfin à ses avances ! Ils entrèrent une énième fois de plus dans un combat acharné, s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. C'était beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup plus bon que tous les souvenirs d'Harry réunis.

Le Gryffondor se laissa une foie de plus totalement emporter par sa folie sans aucun remords. Il l'a bénie même d'amplifier autant ses sensations pour la dernière fois. Les effets de la potion devaient lutter de manières acharnés dans ses veines, pour mettre autant à feu et à sang ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Il sentit les mains de Drago se faufiler sous sa cape et tirer distraitement les pans de son T-shirt. Des doigts fins, argiles et froids parcoururent le dos d'Harry lui tirant un gémissement de plaisir. Harry raffermit sa poigne et ancra fermant le corps de son blond contre le sien, amarrés comme ils étaient, leurs érections se rencontrèrent et les deux jeunes hommes grognèrent de plaisir. Les ongles griffèrent le dos à leur portée et les hanches se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre sans aucune pudeur.

Perdu dans un tsunami de désir Harry ne savait pas comment une idée avait pu émerger dans sa tête. Mais elle était là, persistante. Il fallait que ça cesse ! Il ne voulait pas souffrir inutilement ! Comment oserait-il regarder Malefoy dans les yeux s'il abusait de son corps, même fictivement ? Non se serait trop étrange, puis il s'était promis de ne pas craquer, il fallait qu'il tienne parole.

Il se dégagea de Drago qui poussa une plainte de désapprobation. Harry rencontra le visage de son vis-à-vis. Le blond avait les lèvres rouges et gorgées de désir, ses yeux lui envoyaient des éclairs provoquant des décharges électriques directement reliées à son aine. Le Gryffondor puisa dans toute sa détermination pour ne pas réduire l'espace entre eux et ne plus répondre de ses actes.

\- « Tu peux partir maintenant Drago. C'est fini. » Dicta Harry dans un souffle avant de perdre toute volonté.

Il fit un mouvement pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Drago, mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et ne tenait visiblement pas à s'en tenir là.

\- « Tu te fous de ma gueule Potter ?! Tu me fais les yeux doux comme un Pouffsoufle pendant des jours, me sautes dessus vicieusement comme un Serpentard au détour d'un couloir, et quand les choses deviennent enfin intéressantes tu te dégonfles ? » Pesta Drago le regard noir et méprisant, tout en resserrant sa poigne.

\- « Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry abasourdi par le ton que Drago employait.

Jamais il ne l'avait traité de la sorte ! Il croyait entendre Malefoy, son ennemi juré ! Un frisson de pur effroi et de doute parcouru Harry à cette pensée.

\- « Qui a pu seulement un jour louer la bravoure des Gryffondor ! Tous de stupides lâches, avec une attitude de vierges effarouchées incapable d'assumer leurs actes ! » Sur ces paroles acerbes Drago libéra Harry de son emprise et recula d'un pas.

L'attitude du Serpentard bras croisés, regard hautain et visage méprisant, contrastait avec sa chevelure décoiffée et ses vêtements défaits.

\- « Qu'est-ce que t'attends prude Potter ? Barre-toi ! »

Sur cette invective Harry passa la barrière de la raison et se lança dans un monologue sans même un regard au blond. Pourquoi donnerait-il plus d'intérêt à une vision qui lui casait les pieds ?

\- « Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! Je me démène pendant des heures pour apercevoir un putain de connard prétentieux et profiter de mes derniers moments d'hallu' en paix, et faut que ce soit une putain d'hallu' sur un Malefoy plus que réaliste ! Satanée potion et ses effets de merde ! Quelle bouse de dragon ce truc ! Non, mais sérieux si je voulais voir Malefoy j'ai pas besoin de ça, je dois déjà me coltiner sa gueule de fouine quasi tous les jours ! Alors merci, mais non merci ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive toujours qu'à moi ce genre de truc ?! Je vous le demande ! Nom de Merlin ! »

Pendant son petit discours Harry gesticulait comme un beau diable. Il criait son désespoir et pestait contre les foutus effets de la potion qui l'avaient menés en bateau depuis le début, pour finalement se foutre de lui à la fin. Par-dessus tout il s'en voulait à lui-même de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu ! Mordred !

La tête levée vers le plafond et les deux mains paumes en l'air comme pour interroger les cieux, Harry s'exclama d'une voix désespérée.

\- « Dieu, Merlin ou qui que vous soyez… » Supplia-t-il avant de laisser ses mains retomber le long de son corps, et sa tête reprendre un angle normal le regard rivé vers le mur face à lui, dépité. « Oh pis zut ! Je suis juste maudit, ma parole ! »

\- « Tu débloques complet Potter… » Énonça lentement une voix traînante reconnaissable entre tous.

Harry sursauta violemment avant de se retourner vers le Serpentard qui paraissait à moitié apeuré. Il en aurait ri si seulement il n'avait pas été lui-même terrifié. Le Gryffondor avait été tellement pris dans ses propres tourments qu'il n'avait plus perçu la présence de la fouine à quelques pas de lui. Surtout qu'il était persuadé que l'hallucination avait pris fin ! En effet, ses visions ne duraient jamais bien longtemps… Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être horrifié ou apaisé que tout soit revenu à la normale. Il se contenta de regarder le Serpentard la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en essayant de penser à une stratégie de repli.

Cependant en balayant Malefoy du regard un léger espoir s'insinua dans son esprit et tordit son estomac délicieusement.

Sa Némésis avait l'air totalement débraillée, ses cheveux en bataille pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux d'Harry et ses vêtements étaient sans dessus dessous. Le Gryffondor reconnut là son œuvre et sentit une pointe de fierté pour avoir rendu le blond, si guindé d'habitude, affreusement sexy et débauché. Sentiment qui disparut bien vite quand il croisa le regard de Drago. Il avait ce regard froid et prédateur. _Froid, p_ _rédateur ?_ Jamais il n'avait vu les yeux de Drago prendre cette teinte particulière, ce regard appartenait à Malefoy quand il préparait un mauvais coup… Ça ne pouvait pas être son ennemi en face de lui, non ?

A cette pensée Harry failli exploser d'un rire nerveux ! Malefoy avec un air de débouche à cause de lui ? Impossible, bizarrement hilarant et totalement incongru !

N'empêche qu'il se tenait toujours là, à le regarder de plus en plus comme un taré tout droit sorti de Sainte Mangouste. Harry se sentit tout d'un coup las et n'avait qu'il seule envie, rentrer dans son dortoir. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ! Ça n'en finirait donc jamais !

 _Pitié, achevez_ _-_ _moi !_ Pensa Harry en désespoir de cause.

* * *

Drago était là depuis le début de sa tirade. Il avait été tenté à plusieurs reprises de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir au plus vite. Potter avait un air de fou furieux détraqué ! Cependant il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, il voulait le fin mot de l'histoire et comprendre enfin où était passé son ennemi de toujours !

Au début il avait été surpris de ne plus voir le Gryffondor réagir à ses regards de haine, ses bousculades et ses insultes habituels. Bien sûr il n'en avait rien montré ! En bon Malefoy qu'il était, il avait gardé un visage impassible et avait continué ses attaques.

Drago depuis ses années d'animosité avec Potter, avait appris à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Les émotions qu'il provoquait chez lui avaient toujours été prévisibles à ses yeux. Colère, chagrin, haine, dégoût, mépris. Drago s'en était toujours délecté. Il adorait avoir ce pouvoir sur celui que tout le monde célébrait comme l'Élu.

Cependant toutes ses convictions avaient été chamboulées ! Il avait été plus que choqué et interloqué quand il avait vu la palette des émotions de Potter changer du tout au tout à son égard lors de ses attaques habituelles. Égarement, tendresse, joie, adoration, timidité… A plusieurs reprises il s'était surpris à se retourner discrètement, histoire d'apercevoir qui pouvait se tenir derrière lui pour que Potter agisse si bizarrement, mais à chaque fois il tombait immanquablement sur Goyle ou Crabe. Drago ne pouvait pas se résoudre à pensait que l'un d'entre eux pouvaient provoquer ces émotions chez sa Némésis ! Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout cette idée ! Potter était son jouet, et lui appartenait à lui seul !

Drago s'était fait une raison. Le Sauveur de ces dames en pinçait pour lui ! Étrangement cette pensée, loin de le dégoûter, l'avait réjoui. C'était la preuve qu'une fois encore il provoquait chez Potter des émotions que seul lui était capable de faire éclore. Cette pensée lui avait beaucoup plus, après toutes ces années où Potter lui avait refusé son amitié il tombait sous son charme. En même temps c'était bien connu, les Malefoy sont la grâce, l'élégance et la beauté incarnée ! Le pouvoir d'attraction d'un Sang-Pur en somme.

Bien sûr il avait continué ses invectives envers le Gryffondor. Sauf peut-être cette fois… Il n'aimait pas se remémorer ce moment de faiblesse en cours de métamorphose. Londubat avait, pour ne pas changer, lamentablement échoué à transformer son crapaud en chat. En se moquant ouvertement de lui il avait dirigé son regard vers Potter.

Le Gryffondor interceptant son regard avait rigolé avec lui, ses yeux étaient francs, pétillants et remplis de malice. Il devait le reconnaître, le brun était trop craquant. Sur le moment totalement désarmé par la sincérité qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa Némésis, il lui avait rendu son sourire avant de se détourner de ses yeux trop vert qui remuaient chez lui des sensations qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir éprouver. Le rouge aux joues de plaisir et de honte il était retourné à son cours sans demander son reste.

Quelques jours plus tard, n'en pouvant plus, il était parti confronté Potter sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ce dernier était seul et venait de finir d'emballer l'équipement. Quand il l'aperçut, le Gryffondor se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ce regard vide, si caractéristique ces derniers temps, en le fixant de ses yeux émeraude. Il avait essayé d'entamer le dialogue mais l'autre imbécile ne lui avait pas répondu. Fou de rage d'être si ouvertement dévisagé et ignoré en même temps Drago avait ravagé tout son travail avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Bah oui, il n'était pas assez fou pour provoquer Harry seul et restait à attendre que celui-ci se réveille de son ébahissement pour lui en foutre une ! Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté mais de la prudence.

Bref, depuis ce jour sur le terrain de Quidditch la palette d'émotions défaillantes du Survivant était resté invariablement les mêmes lors de ses assauts, mais d'autres s'étaient rajoutées aussi invariablement aux précédentes. Regret, désespoir et lassitude. Pour finir, il l'avait ignoré royalement ne voulant même plus croiser son regard !

Drago n'avait pas du tout aimé se revirement de situation. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré par Potter. Il en était même venu à regretter les regards langoureux qu'il lui avait lancé ces derniers jours, c'était pour dire ! Il était rentré dans une rage sans nom. Il devait lui faire payer. On n'ignore pas un Malefoy ! Encore moins par un gamin binoclard rougissant dans son genre !

\- « A tiens, encore mieux l'autre con est toujours là ! Bon c'est quand tu veux, hein ! Mais j'appréciais beaucoup que tu te casses. Alors sois gentil et va rejoindre ton homonyme là-bas, il doit être au bout du couloir ! » La voix lasse d'Harry qui lui désignait l'angle du couloir du menton, eut le pouvoir de couper court à ses pensées.

\- « Qu'est-ce tu me chantes là ? Ressaisis-toi le Balafré ! » Répondit Drago piqué au vif, avant de s'apercevoir d'un détail et de reprendre avec verve. « Attends… Tu viens de me donner un ordre là ? On ne donne jamais d'ordre à un Malefoy ! »

\- « Et il a fallu que la pire hallu' que j'ai dure des plombes ! Et quand plus ce soit avec un Malefoy plus vrai que nature et non avec Drago ! J'aurais vraiment dû rester sur ma première idée et m'enfermer dans mon dortoir en attendant que cette mascarade s'arrête... »

Drago voyait rouge, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le pull immonde tricoté aux couleurs de Gryffondor que portait Potter ! Sûrement tricoté par la mère des Weaslaid. Une vraie calamité d'ailleurs il serait bien mieux sans…

Non. Il était dans une colère noire. Le Balafré avait eu le culot de l'aguicher et de le violer quasiment sur place pour ensuite jouer les détraqués.

Bon certes, Drago n'avait pas trop résisté, c'était qu'il se débrouillait bien avec sa langue le petit Potty…

Stop ! Il devait le remettre à sa place un point c'est tout. Ensuite Potter devrait s'expliquer.

\- « Je _suis_ Drago Malefoy, le _S_ _eul_ et l' _U_ _nique._ Je me trouve juste en face de toi le Binoclard, tu pourrais arrêter de m'ignorer ? On n'ignore pas un Malefoy impunément, nom de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes en plus ? »

\- « Il s'est passé quoi au terrain de Quidditch la semaine dernière ? » L'interrogea Harry d'un ton très sérieux ignorant totalement ce que Drago avait pu lui dire.

\- « Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire encore ? » Répondit Drago interloqué qui s'attendait à tous sauf à ça.

\- « Contente-toi juste de répondre Malefoy ! » Répliqua Harry avec un regard noir ne laissant place à aucune contestation.

\- « J'ai juste foutu en l'air tes petites activités de rangement pendant que tu m'observais avec tes yeux de merlans frits sans rien dire. D'ailleurs c'était vexant, tu aurais pu au moins avoir une réaction. Tu as gâché tout mon plaisir... » Répondit Drago goguenard avec une fausse moue froissée.

\- « Oh … Non … Tu es Malefoy ... » Commença Harry rougissant à faire paraître insipide le rouge criard de son pull, avant de devenir blanc comme un linge. « Je veux dire … Tu es _vraiment_ Malefoy ? »

\- « Bien Potter, tu progresses. Je savais que tu étais stupide, comme tout bon Gryffondor, mais là tu atteints des records ! Sainte Mangouste tu connais ? Je pense qu'un petit orphelin dans ton genre se plairait bien là-bas. » Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Drago face à la mine déconfite d'Harry.

\- « Tu… Ça veut dire que tu as répondu à mon baiser ? Toi, _Malefoy_ ? » Une expression comique apparue sur le visage d'Harry, on aurait dit qu'il hésitait entre une grimace de dégoût et un sourire en coin.

\- « Que… Mais non ! Attends… C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je voulais te mettre… » Paniqua Drago.

\- « … Dans ton lit ? » Risqua Harry. Son sourire en coin avait gagné.

\- « Oui c'est ça ! Exactement ça… » S'exclame Drago avec un air de triomphe.

\- « Oh… Euh… D'accord. »

En voyant le visage penaud d'Harry le fuyant du regard tout en se triturant les mains, le Serpentard se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait avoué à son ennemi et se décomposa. Il s'empressa d'ajouter l'air paniqué :

\- « Non, non, attend ! Je voulais dire… Mon poing dans la figure ! Voilà ! Je voulais te mettre mon poing dans ta gueule de Balafré ! » Se stoppant net et il percutât enfin le sens de la réponse d'Harry. « Attend, t'as dis _d'accord_ ? »

\- « Oui… Enfin tu sais… Vu que tu es toi… toi conscient… Enfin toi vraiment toi quoi... Et que tu es… Euh… D'accord ? Alors pourquoi pas ? Attends… Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pas juste comme ça ! Je veux… Plus. Enfin, je crois… si toi tu veux... » Bégaya Harry manifestement de plus en plus mal à l'aise promenant son regard en tout sens comme pour trouver une cachette parfaite où se terrer à jamais.

Drago était à un croisement. Il devait faire un choix. Repousser Harry ou continuer ce qu'ils avaient arrêté un peu plus tôt… Le Serpentard se dit qu'il devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Depuis leur première rencontre, il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher l'attention du Gryffondor. Malgré les élucubrations du brun dont il ne comprenait rien, il savait qu'il voulait Potter, il voulait en faire sa propriété, sa possession. Quelle meilleure façon existait-il qu'en le faisant sien ? Cependant malgré l'attirance qu'il avait ressentie pour Harry quelques instants plus tôt, il était son ennemi juré depuis qu'il avait refusé sa main tendue en geste d'amitié il y a des années de cela...

Drago fixa intensément le beau brun qui lui faisait face. Pouvait-il en tant que Malefoy passer outre cette ancienne blessure dans son orgueil ?

A ce moment Harry releva la tête et intercepta son regard. Dans ses magnifiques yeux aux couleurs de Serpentard il put lire de la panique et du désir d'anticipation. Puis ses yeux gris dérivèrent vers par cette bouche pleine dont il mordait la lèvre inférieure. Nom de Merlin qu'il était bandant !

 _Oh et puis merde !_ _Au feu l'honneur des Malefoy_ _!_ Pensa Drago avant de céder à la folie.

* * *

A suivre …

Non ce n'est pas mon dernier chapitre !

Je me suis laissée un peu emportée et un autre et à venir …

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. ;)

Encore merci pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un réel plaisir de les lire. :D

Bonne soirée à tous !

Malle-à-Lys


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION : Rating M+**

 **Présence dans ce chapitre de :** **Yaoï / Slash / Scène adulte explicite**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

A ce moment Harry releva la tête et intercepta son regard. Dans ses magnifiques yeux aux couleurs de Serpentard il put lire de la panique et du désir d'anticipation. Puis son regard dériva vers par cette bouche pleine dont il mordait la lèvre inférieure. Nom de Merlin qu'il était bandant !

 _Oh et puis merde !_ _Au feu l'honneur des Malefoy_ _!_ Pensa Drago avant de céder à la folie.

\- « Potter. Moins de bla-bla et plus d'action. »

Sur ces mots Drago agrippa le Gryffondor par le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Celles-ci lui répondirent avec gourmandise comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêter un seul instant. Cette passion dévorante non dissimulée tordit les entrailles du Serpentard, faisant follement battre son cœur.

D'un pas mal assuré ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande sous l'impulsion d'Harry.

Trois allers-retours d'Harry plus tard, et une éternité d'attente pour le Serpentard, une porte se dessina dans le mur vierge. On ne fait jamais attendre un Malefoy sans en subir des représailles !

D'ailleurs pour se venger des quelques instants d'inattention du brun, Drago poussa violemment Harry à travers la pièce sans y prêter plus d'attention. Il avisa le lit aux teintures beiges et éjecta Harry sur le matelas qui se réceptionna sur le dos, un air de surprise et d'amusement sur le visage.

\- « Tu crois faire quoi Malefoy ? » Essaya de s'insurger Harry de ce mauvais traitement, sans toutefois beaucoup de conviction tellement sa voix était rauque d'anticipation.

\- « Que crois-tu Potter ? Qu'on va se tourner les pouces en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux ? » Ricana le Serpentard de sa voix traînante tout en s'installant nonchalamment entre les jambes d'Harry.

Drago pour dominer le Gryffondor, s'étendit de tout son long au-dessus de lui. Appuyé sur ses coudes il encadra la tête du brun et cala sa bouche près de l'oreille de Potter sans toutefois le toucher. Il lui susurra :

\- « Je vais te baiser Potter. Jusqu'à plus soif. Jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom. Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que jamais tu n'oublieras qu'à partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens corps et âme. »

\- « Oh vraiment ? Hum… J'en doute. » Le défia Harry.

Comment osait-il seulement remettre en cause ses dires ! Un Malefoy ne ment jamais sur ses capacités à donner du plaisir ! Il allait voir ce binoclard de quelle voix il se chauffait !

Sans plus attendre il combla l'espace qui séparait leurs deux corps. Tout en ondulant sensuellement des hanches pour frotter leurs virilités dressées, il s'attaqua à la naissance du cou d'Harry. Ce dernier sous les effets des morsures et des succions qu'il subissait ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir en prononçant le prénom de son assaillant.

Drago se sentit transporté à l'entente de son prénom. Il se redressa légèrement pour surprendre l'expression de brun, ne voulant en rater aucune miette.

Le regard d'Harry enfiévré de désir luisait aussi de malice et de triomphe, un grand sourire entendu sur le visage. En effet, le Gryffondor était très content de sa petite manœuvre pour rendre encore plus fougueux le Serpentard.

 _Il ne perdait rien pour attendre !_ Se dit Drago.

Sans vraiment lui en vouloir de cette manipulation éhonté, il s'attaqua à sa proie soumise. Potter eut à peine le temps d'enlever ses lunettes que Drago se faisait déjà une joie de dégrafer sa cape et d'enlever son pull immonde, qui fut vite suivi par ses autres vêtements informes. Quel mauvais goût ! Il faudra qu'il l'éduque, mais pour le moment il avait mieux à faire. Comme admirer son futur amant nu au corps admirable sculpté par son entraînement de Quidditch, tremblant et pantelant de désir sous lui, à sa merci. Il se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, sans jamais oser se l'avouer…

\- « Drago ? »

La voix d'Harry ramena Drago dans la réalité.

Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur les lèvres du blond. Il s'accorda encore quelques instants pour admirer le corps qui lui était offert sans pudeur. Potter était stupéfiant et époustouflant de beauté. Ses yeux verts étaient assombris de désir. Sans ses lunettes il avait le regard flou et hagard… Drago décida de lui donner un point d'ancrage en liant sa bouche à la sienne.

Ses mains avides parcoururent le corps du brun le faisant halter sous son toucher. Une de ses mains s'attarda sur ce petit bout de chair brun et pinça la pointe qui en était dressée, faisant hoqueter Harry de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Intéressant.

Sa bouche migra lentement vers ce torse imberbe tout en saisissant d'une main ferme sa hanche pour rapprocher encore plus leurs érections. Ce que provoqua chez les deux jeunes hommes un frison de plaisir partagé. Harry de son côté se laissa totalement abandonner dans ces caresses, ses deux mains glissèrent dans la chevelure du blond, prenant un malin plaisir à le décoiffer.

Quand Drago saisit fermement le dernier de la cuisse de Potter avant de remonter en douce caresse vers son aine. Celui-ci eut un sursaut de surprise bloqué par le corps pesant sur lui.

Drago le soulagea de son poids pour fourrer son nez aquilin dans les boucles brunes, s'imprégnant de l'odeur musquée du Gryffondor. Harry n'en pouvant plus donnait des petits coups de hanche suppliant. Drago préféra le laisser à sa douce torture, ses mains parcourant toujours l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans jamais se saisir de son sexe.

\- « Drago ... » Supplia Harry d'une voix rauque.

\- « Oui Potter ? » Questionna Drago.

Son souffle chaud sur sa verge, fit tressauter le sexe du brun.

\- « Tu… Es… Horriblement ... » Dit Harry qui serra fermement les draps dans ses mains pour ne pas empoigner Drago et le forcer à répondre à sa pulsion.

\- « Sexy ? Bandant ? Je sais déjà tout ça, mais merci de le remarquer. » Lança Drago narquois.

\- « Arrg… Arrêtes de te vanter et fais quelque chose ! Merlin ! »

\- « Que veux-tu Potter ? »

\- « Tu le sais très… Ah ! » Essaya de dire Harry avait que sa voix ne le trahisse au moment où Drago passa un coup de langue sur son gland.

\- « Supplie-moi _Potter._ » Lança lascivement Drago.

\- « Putain ! » Face à la moue butée de Drago, Harry céda. « Pitié Drago… Je t'en supplie prends-moi… »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Drago. Il le saisit à la base et lécha le sexe frémissant du Gryffondor sur toute sa longueur, s'attardant à l'extrémité pour recueillir religieusement avec ses lèvres l'humidité qui s'y était amassée. Relevant la tête pour croiser le regard d'Harry, il passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

A cette vision les yeux sombres du Gryffondor brillèrent d'une lueur sauvage, au bord de la folie. Grissé par ces deux abîmes brûlants de désir qui l'observaient, il le prit entièrement en bouche. Le brun gémissait de plaisir à sans casser la voix. Se son galvanisa Drago qui y mettait encore plus d'ardeur, augmentant son rythme de va-et-vient.

Tout à son abandon Harry ne sembla pas s'inquiéter des doigts qui titillaient son anneau de chaire avant que Drago y enfonce un doigt lentement. Le brun hoqueta de surpris mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant.

Drago continua sa manœuvre, sur un Harry qui alternait entre crispation et gémissement de plaisir quand il toucha enfin sa prostate. Le brun gémit plus fort, se cabra et se détendit. Après quelques instants de ce traitement Harry empoigna les cheveux de Drago, qui laissa échapper une petite plainte de douleur et d'excitation mêlée face à son engouement, pour le ramener à sa hauteur.

Drago aima ce changement de ton dans leur ébat. Il plongea dans les magnifiques yeux verts qui lui faisaient face. Ils étaient impérieux et plus aucune trace de raison n'y subsistait. Cette vision l'électrisa et fit pulser la virilité du blond si violemment qu'il dû se retenir pour ne pas se répandre sur les draps.

\- « Baise-moi Malefoy » Ces paroles dures et crues ne soufflaient de réplique.

Drago s'exécuta sans discuter. Saisissant Harry par les hanches il s'enfonça profondément en lui. Le Gryffondor poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Il était tellement serré que Drago ne put s'empêcher de geindre.

Jamais Drago ne s'était senti aussi bien. Le brun était si étroit et réactif aux moindres de ses mouvements qu'il devait lutter contre lui-même pour faire durée le plaisir plus longtemps. Leurs corps s'harmonisaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'acharnaient dans cet ébat comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Une lutte inédite et sans merci se déroula entre les deux ennemis. Un combat où tous les deux sortiraient vainqueurs. Toutes griffes dehors, ils se lacérèrent comme pour se venger de toutes ces années de tourments, comme pour marquer un territoire qui était enfin leur.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus primitifs et saccadés jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se cambra dans un ultime soupir. Drago sentant les chairs du Gryffondor se resserrer comme un piège autour de sa verge et se libéra enfin dans le corps de sa Némésis.

\- « Oh putain… »

Roulant sur le dos, Drago reprenait son souffle des étoiles d'étourdissements dans les yeux. A côté de lui il entendait Harry faire de même.

Drago savait que donner du plaisir à ses partenaires lui permettait d'en recevoir davantage, mais avec Harry cela avait dépassé tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Ça avait été une putain de partie de jambe en l'air ! Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant d'extase avec ses autres partenaires.

Le Serpentard passa un bras possessif autour des épaules du brun à cette pensée et le ramena contre son torse.

Non. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas son mot à dire, il était à lui maintenant. Drago comptait bien ne jamais le céderait à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs Potter n'avait pas l'air de s'en offusquer. Au contraire, celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du blond, la tête sous son menton.

\- « Est-ce que c'est bien réel ? Tu ne vas pas disparaître ? »

\- « De quoi tu parles Potter ? »

\- « _Potter_. Rien que la manière dont tu le prononces comme une insulte me dit que ça ne peut qu'être toi Malefoy ! » Répondit Harry d'une voix renfrognée, avant d'ajouter d'un ton timoré :

\- « Tu ne crois pas que… Euh… Vu la situation tu pourrais m'appeler Harry ? »

\- « _Potter_ , je ne peux décemment pas t'appeler pas ton prénom alors que tu parles comme un fou furieux et que tu agis comme un détraqué depuis des jours ! Je savais que les Gryffondor ont une prédisposition pour la stupidité mais je ne savais pas qu'ils donnaient aussi dans la folie. »

Malgré son agacement évidant face à l'insulte de sa maison, Harry préféra passer outre et demanda :

\- « Si je t'explique, tu m'appelleras enfin Harry ? »

Le silence s'éternisa pendant de longues minutes. Drago réfléchissait à la demande du Gryffondor de l'appeler par son prénom.

Pourquoi voulait-il tant changer une habitude vieille de plusieurs années ? Certes ils s'étaient détestés avec passion, mais au final ils en étaient arrivés là aujourd'hui. Alors à quoi bon renier le passé ? Harry resterait toujours _Potter_ pour lui. Cet enfant qui avait refusé si violemment son amitié, ne lui laissant d'autres choix que de s'en faire un ennemi pour conserver son orgueil et obtenir une place dans sa vie. Oui il avait été immonde avec Potter, mais comme diraient ces satanés moldus, _qui aime bien châtie bien_ , non ? Alors quoi ? Potter faisait son Pouffsoufle et avait besoin d'être rassuré ? Tellement niais… Par la barbe de Merlin ! Maintenant qu'il l'avait _enfin_ pour lui tout seul il n'allait pas le bazarder, il s'en sentait juste incapable ! Bien sûr il ne lui dirait jamais comme ça. Un Malefoy ne se rabaisse pas à exprimer ses sentiments. Par contre il n'était pas contre l'idée de le torturer un peu plus pour lui faire payer ses longues années d'attente... Et par pur plaisir aussi, bien entendu.

Harry toujours enlacé dans les bras de Drago commençait à s'agiter en tout sens, nerveux face à son mutisme. Le Serpentard n'aimait pas ça et raffermit sa poigne pour empêcher le Gryffondor de s'en extraire. Celui-ci paru rassuré par ce geste et se détendit un peu. Drago profita de ce moment de relâche pour piquer au vif Harry et lui faire enfin cracher le morceau.

\- « Essayes toujours, _Potter_. »

\- « Bon d'accord mais après plus de _Potter_ tu m'entends ! » Répondit Harry le ton sérieux avant le reprendre. « Tu te souviens de la fois où je suis allé à l'infirmerie à cause d'un accident en cours de potion. Enfaîte ... »

\- « Sois plus précis Potter. » Le coupa Drago de sa voix traînante. « Tu es une fillette née, une putain de catastrophe en potion et tu passe ton temps à pleurer dans les jupes de Pomfresh. Ce genre de chose t'arrive constamment, un véritable aimant à calamité. »

\- « Garde tes commentaires pour toi la fouine ! » Lança Harry, relevant la tête pour lancer un regard noir à Drago.

Si on enlevait la fait qu'il était toujours avachi dans les bras de Drago nu comme un ver, peut-être qu'il aurait pu être crédible. C'était encore sans compter sa moue vexée totalement craquante et ses yeux qui brillaient de tendresse et de surprise face au rire franc et charmeur de Malefoy.

\- « Arrête de te foutre de moi, bon sang ! » Ponctua Harry d'un coup de poing dans les côtes du blond toujours hilare.

Drago essaya de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal pour se calmer. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri de manière si spontanée et hors de contrôle. D'ailleurs cela lui était-il déjà arrivé ? Cette idée le calma directement. Décidément le Gryffondor avait une emprise bien trop forte sur lui à son goût…

\- « Vas-y Potter, je suis tout ouïe ».

Harry reprit où il en était et compta toute l'histoire à un Drago Malefoy bien trop sage qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage, comme à son habitude. Harry était de plus ne plus nerveux à mesure où il avançait dans son récit et n'osait plus croiser le regard du Serpentard. A la fin de son monologue le Gryffondor était totalement crispé, la tête cachée dans le cou de Drago et n'osait plus bouger d'un poil.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Drago pour exploser de rire.

Cette pensée le sidéra ! Un Malefoy imaginaire avait séduit Potter à sa place ! Somme toute il ne pouvait pas laisse sa chance lui filer sous le nez. Il n'avait pas eu à lever le petit doigt pour avoir un Potter qui lui tombe tout cuit dans le bec ! En bon aristocrate, cette idée lui plut beaucoup.

Pendant que Malefoy se pliait de rire à s'en tenir les côtes, il ne remarqua que trop tard qu'un froid s'était insinué entre lui et le Gryffondor.

Pour cause, celui-ci était totalement revêtu et agrafait sa cape les mains tremblantes tout en se dirigeant vers la porte sans un regard pour lui.

\- « Tu crois faire quoi là ? Qui t'a dit de partir _Potter_. Tu vas rester bien sagement ici tant que je le souhaite. »

Harry faisait la sourde oreille et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

\- « Harry, attend ! » Paniqué, Drago enfila son caleçon et se lança à la poursuite du fuyard à travers les couloirs du 3ème étage.

C'était qu'il courait vite le petit Potty ! Mais Drago, qui avait bien dix centimètres de jambes en plus, le rattrapa en deux tours de baguette. Il enlaça Harry par-derrière qui se débattait comme un beau diable.

\- « Lâche-moi Malefoy ! » Raga le Gryffondor d'une voix forte.

\- « Hors de question ! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement et te taire car je ne me répéterais pas ! Compris ? » Harry se raidit à ses mots mais ne fit plus un geste pour s'échapper de sa poigne.

C'était déjà ça. Prenant son courage à deux mains et ne voulant pas penser à ce qu'il allait avouer. Trop honteux pour un Malefoy. Il se lança d'une voix qu'il espérait égale.

\- « Harry, on s'est détesté et je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas adoré te tourmenter chaque jour que Merlin fait. J'ai savouré chacune des expressions que je pouvais faire apparaître sur ton visage de Sauveur et je n'en regrette rien. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'excuse un jour, ça n'arrivera jamais. C'était le seul choix que tu m'as laissé pour faire partie de ton monde. Puis tes magnifiques yeux émeraudes ont d'un jour à l'autre commencés à me renvoyer autre chose que de la haine. Malgré mon incompréhension, tu as remué en moi des sensations, j'oserai dire des sentiments, que je pensais hors de portée. J'ai adoré ça. Je dois avouer que même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être possible ».

Drago lâcha sa prise de la taille d'Harry pour le retourner face à lui. Le Serpentard plongea dans les yeux si brillants et expressifs du Gryffondor pour y voir la déferlante d'émotions qui y transparaissaient. Peur, espoir, tendresse… Cela lui donna le tournis mais aussi la force de continuer.

\- « Mais aujourd'hui tu es là, devant moi, et j'ai enfin la place qui me reviens de droit. Sache qu'il est trop tard. Tu as déjà pactisé avec le diable. Jamais plus je te laisserais m'échapper. Tu. Es. A. Moi. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit non ? Alors n'essayes même pas de fuir je ne le permettrais pas ! Je ne le supporterais pas… Car tu as l'immense honneur de posséder un Malefoy Pur-Sang, fier, intelligent et d'une beauté sans nom mais surtout très possessif et capricieux. Alors à l'avenir ne penses même pas à me tourner le dos ! Tu le regretterais armement ! Harry… Je ne pourrais plus jamais être ton ennemi, même si je me ferais toujours une joie de te taquiner et de te tourmenter. N'attend pas de moi que je change qui je suis, car jamais tu ne pourras changer le fait que je suis irrémédiablement fou de toi. »

Sans qu'un mot ne soit soufflé, Harry dégrafa sa cape et la posa tendrement sur les épaules de Drago. Ce dernier ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il grelottait dans ces couloirs froids avant que Potter le recouvre de son vêtement. Harry se glissa délicatement sous la cape et entoura sa taille nue de ses bras. Ainsi amarrés les deux jeunes hommes se noyèrent dans les yeux de l'autre pour y lire une même émotion de béatitude parfaite.

\- « Drago… Sale petit vantard égoïste, tu n'as pas intérêt à te foutre de moi. »

Sur ces mots Harry s'approcha doucement du Serpentard, il posa sur ses lèvres un baiser papillon avant de prendre du recul et de lui lancer le sourire donc il avait le secret. Un grand sourire franc, enfantin et enthousiaste avec un brin de malice qui se reflétait jusqu'à ses yeux. Un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur du blond.

Drago apposa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Harry et s'approcha lentement pour une fois encore unir leurs lèvres quand...

\- « Harry… »

Au son caractéristique de cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il tourna la tête d'un quart de tour, toujours niché dans les bras de Drago, pour l'apercevoir.

Ron se tenait debout au milieu du couloir seulement éclairer du _Lumos_ de sa baguette, la mâchoire démise et la carte du Maraudeur dans l'autre main. Dans son pyjama rouge élimé, il ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de surprendre son père entrain de disposer les cadeaux sous le sapin, à la place dudit père Noël.

\- « Ron ? »

Ron n'arrivait pas à croire ses yeux. Avait-il pris lui aussi de la potion des illusions ? Sauf que c'était très loin d'être aussi marrant qu'Harry lui avait dit ! Il se sentait trahi pour le coup, car là c'était carrément flippant… Autant imaginer Ginny faire des choses salaces avec le professeur Rogue ! Au non, pourquoi avait-il pensé ça… Yeurk ! Maintenant il avait des images encore plus horrible dans la tête ! STOP ! Revenons à nos dragons… Peut-être qu'Harry se battait simplement avec Malefoy, hein ? C'était forcément ça ! Maintenant il fallait encore trouver quel genre de combat on pouvait mener à une heure du matin dans un coin tranquille de l'école, et qui demandait d'enlacer son ennemi par la taille… Ennemi qui d'ailleurs avait les jambes nues sous la cape de son ami. Ajouter à ce tableau que les deux dits adversaires avaient un air de débauche coupable. Euh… Ils n'auraient quand même pas… Yeurk ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours l'esprit aussi mal placé ! Mais pourquoi !

Quant à Harry, il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité pour Ron. Son ami avait dû s'inquiéter de trouver son lit vide et son nom inscrit avec celui de Malefoy sur la carte du Maraudeur. Culpabilité qui se transforma bien vite en panique sombre quand il prit conscience de sa posture et de l'accoutrement de Drago. La situation ne laissait aucune place au doute… Comment allait-il lui expliquer ?

Drago lui, ricana face à la tête d'idiot choquée de la belette, avant de s'arrêter totalement pour afficher une moue de dégoût. Il venait de comprendre qu'il allait devoir le côtoyer.

 _Par la barbe_ _de Merlin !_ Pensèrent-ils tous les trois à l'unisson.

* * *

.

Fin

.

C'est fini !

J'espère que je ne vous aie pas étouffée avec la guimauve ! Je sais qu'Halloween est déjà passé, mais que voulez-vous je reste une addicte des douceurs ! ^^

Trêves de plaisanterie ! J'espère que ma première fanfic vous aura plu. Pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager avec vous ! :)

Désolée pour les quelques coquilles qui ont dû se glisser dans mon texte... Je n'ai pas de Bêta mais j'essaie de me relire avec attention pour ne pas abîmer vos rétines. ;)

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et d'avoir partagé avec moi vos avis !

Des bisous

Malle-à-Lys


End file.
